


In a Standstill

by Nrimpro



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne, post TDKR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrimpro/pseuds/Nrimpro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming traveling companions, Selina wasn't sure if she could take the "perfect picture getaway" any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Standstill

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story months ago, but I felt like sharing it now. It's kind of long, though. I hope you enjoy!!

In a Standstill

It was an Autumn morning in Rome, Italy. The sun shined through the colorful trees and wind was blowing as it pleased. Mornings were the best time to catch sleep, at least according to Selina. Bruce wasn't a morning person himself, in fact the curtains would be closed shut unless Selina would walk in and open them, making him groan in agony. So it seems being nocturnal never actually changed. They settled in Peru for almost a month, it was Bruce's idea stating that he had unfinished business that needed taken care of in Italy. So they rented an apartment on the highest floor of the building. 

Selina never liked the domestic life, but to her it was one lucky shot of freedom and didn't want to pass the opportunity. However, deep down inside, she was afraid. Worried that her past would haunt her once again, but what scared her the most was letting out her feelings. They've been traveling together for 4 months and she knew it was time to tell Bruce how she felt. At first when she found he was alive, she was angry. But eventually that feeling turned into sympathy but always made their way back to anger. She didn't want to be hard on Bruce because she knew he too has endured the same amount of loss and pain.But when the right time would come, her barriers will fall down it could be good or bad.

"You seem quiet today, something on your mind?" Bruce began to notice by the long awkward pauses during dinner.

"I thought you said I talk too much?" She tried to change the topic immediately without getting emotional. Even as a maid in Gotham she still used those same methods to tackle these situations.

"I don't recall saying any of that." He arched his eyebrow. Bruce didn't fall for it. Almost like a mind reader he could tell something was wrong.

She moved her plate away, got up , and quickly headed to the kitchen. "Just had a long day, that's all." Trying to keep her attitude at a positive level, she washed the dishes carefully and quietly.

Even though he wasn't satisfied, he got tired of pushing her so he rose from the table and strode to his room.

She finally took a deep breath when he was out of site. "Why don't I just tell him already, why is it so hard?" She thought. She finished cleaning the kitchen and walked passed his room.

"Selina can you come here for a second?" He sounded almost in pain.

She walked into his room and saw him laying his back on the head board of his bed.

"Are you ok?" She looked concerned.

"My sides started to ache again!" He said breathlessly. 

Even after weeks of physical therapy to recover his body's buildup he still gets pains every now and then. Selina went to the bathroom, searching through cabinets hoping to find a first aid kit. Once she did, she gently applied the substance. She tried to keep her focus on the wound but she felt his hazel eyes watching her every move.

"It's a good thing I'm not batman anymore or I'll probably break into puzzle pieces up now." 

"I highly doubt that, considering you're only alive cause I saved you." She gave a reassuring smile.

"Oh really? So you're saying that you can drive the bat and carry over 50 pounds worth of a nuclear bomb out to bay?"

"Well I think it's possible, you did it and look where we are." 

"But you did save me. And without you the whole city would've blown up into bits."He was hesitant for a moment when felt the iciness of the chemicals from the ointment staring to kick in. Selina stopped everything until he patiently until he laid a hand on her shoulder to proceed.

"I thought you said no one needs saving, what made you stay? He questioned her, making direct eye contact so that she wouldn't look away.

"Let's just say I had a change of heart and I didn't want to see you die a second time." She spoked quietly while she finished applying ointment. All was silent in the bedroom, they could hear small ticks of a nearby clock. Each click made Selina feel more anxious without thinking whatever she said next will change everything. 

"Bruce I know that we had a short time together but I have to know; do you care about me? If you don't, I understand." She was waiting for an answer, but all he could do was sit silently and glance at the carpet floor. 

"Why is he so damn stubborn? I ask him a question and he just sits there acting like there's nothing wrong." She couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Ever since I saw Bane break your back, I realized that I was wrong about you and that maybe I could put more faith in myself like you did in me. But this life we're living isn't doing anymore favors either. I know that we both started fresh and left our past behind but do you think it'll heal the pain we endured in Gotham?I just think I'm not cut out for this domesticated life any longer." She stood there, waiting patiently for an answer or even one glance in her direction. She knew she was right but Bruce was speechless, as his eyes fell back down to the ground. That's one of the things Selina despised about Bruce, he never speaks up.She took a deep breath and let her hands fall to her sides. She was about to storm off when a hand grabbed her.

"Selina." He whispered as he gently took her face into his hands and kissed her slowly. She closed her eyes and savoring the moment. This kiss wasn't a getaway nor a goodbye; it was intimate but still filled with regrets. Bruce gently brought his hands up to her waist, holding her in place. Once they broke the kiss her heart nearly skipped a beat. 

She backed away slowly from his grasp. He kept his distance, knowing that she needed time to process. 

"Bruce, just because you comfort me in my time of need doesn't mean I'll stay." She reassured him once again.

"And I'm not going to force you, it's your choice Selina. I don't want to put you in a position where you feel locked up just because of my physical abilities. I never wanted to change who you are as a person but I know there's more to you than being a thief, that's what I believed all along."

She knew he was lying, without her help Bruce would be dead by now. But that didn't change the fact that she could've left Bruce at anytime during their time together.

She moved closer to fill in the gap between the them. She stroked his hair, moving it to the side, revealing a large scar on his forehead. Then she looked into his eyes, trying to figure out if whatever he was saying was true, but all she could see his hazel eyes that gleamed when they made contact with her light brown orbs. She leaned in to kiss Bruce, slow and passionate, like the one initiated before. Bruce wrapped his arms around her and finally letting go moments later. 

That was their last kiss, their last embrace, before Selina left Bruce out in the open alone. He didn't stop her nor look for her but he knew that this was for the best. His heart still aches and yearns for her hoping one day she'll knock on his door and stay with him for good.

The next couple months for Selina weren't the most memorable ones. She moved to France and rented a run down apartment using the money she had when she left Gotham. After she got tired of the small space, she saved enough money to travel visiting Switzerland, Amsterdam, and even Wales but she never went back to Italy. She knew Bruce would be waiting for her with open arms.

Once she ran out of money, Selina started to use her street smarts and steal whatever valuables that took her liking. Mostly it was jewelry, and other times it was just pickpocketing the rich. Old habits die hard, that was for sure. What really bothered her, though, was that every time she stole to fend for herself, it seemed like Bruce was watching her from the shadows, silently judging her actions from the murky depths.

"There's more to you than that."

She couldn't sleep. She'd always had this feeling that she was being watched by something or someone when in reality, there was no one there. She moved repeatedly until finding a stopping point in Barcelona, Spain. She liked the warm weather and tourists swarmed since summer was approaching making it a perfect time to blend in with the crowd and to enjoy the freedom. Instead of buying a small house for herself she decided to stay in a hotel. It cost less and it had accommodations that she wouldn't find anywhere else. 

To her surprise, she actually enjoyed her stay. It was the first time in so long that she felt happy. She passed by small shops and bars when she realized she was being followed. At first, it wasn't noticeable but soon it was obvious. She sat down by a nearby bench she could've sworn she saw Bruce somewhere. 

The next couple of days took its worst when rain showers were expected in the area for the next week or so. Selina hated staying inside but she had nothing else to do. She looked at her clear class window showing spectacular view of Barcelona and all of its glory but rain overtook the city within a few days.

"I know you're in here." She said as footsteps approached closer to her. "Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." Bruce moved right next to Selina who was still basking the view of the enormous rain showers hitting the glass rapidly. 

"How long were you spying on me?"  
She took no notice of his presence nearby.

"Just in Spain. I didn't follow you anywhere else."

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to have all the fun Selina and I wanted to see if you're going back into you're old ways." 

"And what if I did? What would you do? Lock me in jail?"

"You know Selina that doesn't sound very practical, considering you'll find a way out."

"Bruce don't act stupid, I know why you're here and the answer is no."

"You didn't let me finish?"

"Why should I?" 

"Because maybe it'll interest you I'm not here for you."

Ouch. That hurt. Selina paused for a moment before speaking.

"Oh really? Then why is it that you're in my hotel room? Are you with someone? Did you finally get over me?" She teased.

"Actually no. I'm here for a business trip. It seems as though I have unfinished business that needed to be taken care of with some associates who are trying to get their hands on applied sciences." He replied.

So she knew why he was in Spain but why is he with her? She couldn't wrap her head to that unanswered question.

"So that other day I saw you. But I figured you wanted to keep your distance with me and I left you to your freedom."

"Oh c'mon Bruce! It's more than that don't act like everything is ok because it's not. You say that you wanted to make sure I'm well but in reality you came all the way here to take me back. I'm not like that Bruce. You know that!" 

"Fine but I know the real reason why you left. You're scared if you come too close to me I'll break you in the end just like every person who's ever let you down, and any person that treated you like crap so you run away hoping you'll never see the problem again. And you know what you're right! I do need you. I never told you that I cared about just because you'll run off. But what you don't realize that your guilt will always come back to haunt you in the end whether you like it or not!" 

She stood there motionless. Like her entire body had become statue, every step she tried to take made her insides ache with various emotions that couldn't be described. Her past always haunted her, no matter what. Running was the only way for these nightmares to disappear entirely, making her a new person. Now Bruce was standing right behind her, having decency to flat out tell her that shes screwed up. She hated him for that.  
But at the same time she was terrified by the accusations being made. She finally turned to face him.

"So what, I'll come back to you and live happily ever after in your little dream. Is that what you want? Because from where I'm standing pointing out my problems won't solve anything." She felt anger boiling up inside her.

"No. That's not what I want. You have to understand facing your fears is the only way. And if you think you're fighting this battle with me then you're wrong. It's all you Selina. You're fighting yourself." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Why do you keep running away? There's no point to whatever game your playing and if you don't stop.... I'll lose you. And I don't want that."

"I know exactly what I'm doing Bruce. I'm not only protecting myself but I'm also protecting you. I'm not good enough for you Bruce, you need to understand that, please."Tears began to fall from her eyes. Her emotions were all over the place. Bruce stood there quietly and moved closer.

I just don't want you to push yourself too far from me that we can't even look at each other without the regrets and pasts to haunt us. Whatever decision you make may or may not have consequences. It's all up to you." He stroked her face removing the excess tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he kissed her forehead and left her into the darkness of the rain once again. 

Back in Florence, Italy a month later; 

"Yes, Lucius, we will handle the shares later. I'm going to work on a plan for the division immediately."  
Bruce walked into his bedroom looking for a couple of documents for a business meeting but once he walked in, he stopped.

"I have to call you back, something just came up." He hanged up and moved closer. His eyes widened once its gaze reached up to a figure grasping the blankets up to its face. He removed the covers to get a better look of the mystery figure slumbering. In utter shock, Bruce watched Selina's breathing which was pacing slow and steady. She nuzzled deeper into the pillow letting out a small sigh. Most of her dark brown hair masked her facial features showing only her closed eyelids. He thought he was imagining it but she was there nonetheless.

The next few days Selina stayed in bed which was something Bruce never saw in her before. She looked more tired than usual. She rarely talk to him but when she did, her voice sounded like she's been crying for days. He knew that Selina was still recovering from the last encounter she had with him. So gave her time to think and regain her energy.

One morning, Selina and Bruce were sitting on the balcony of their apartment enjoying the sunrise while having breakfast. It was the first time Selina has left the bed and intake the crisp Italian air and its break taking views of Florence. 

"I missed you Selina. This place wasn't the same without you." He smiled at her.

They sat in the swinging bench together as Selina moved closer as Bruce held onto her. 

"You were right. I was scared. I thought this little fairy tale we were having was too good to be true. I just needed time to think and finally understand this domesticated life." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't want to rush you or force into something that made feel uncomfortable. His hand stroked up and down of her arm. 

"I guess after I got the clean slate, I thought slowing down and relaxing would be nice. But I never realized how damaged my past was that it taken me awhile to get used to it. She nodded in response while occasionally sipping her coffee. 

"Will you leave again?" He asked almost in a whisper.

"No, but if I do, you can just follow me to another random country and talk me into coming back." She smiled.

He brought his lips into hers and kissed lasted longer than any other times they kissed. They kept their foreheads align with each other and leaned in for another kiss. He was still holding her, not as tightly as before. Bruce looked at her , observing her movements.

"What?"

"Nothing, I think this is the first time we actually let each other act like this."

"Like?" 

"Ourselves. Without any barriers."

"I'm always myself." 

Bruce arched his brow. "Really?"

"Alright not always but-." Bruce interrupted her with another kiss.

His hands roamed lower down her shirt gently pulling it up. She broke the kiss momentarily and grabbed his hands from her hips.

"Bruce, not out here. People will see."

"Since when you started caring about what others think of you? He questioned her as he tilted his head awaiting for an answer. 

"Ever since I fell in love with you." She muttered to herself hoping he wasn't listening.

"Fine suit yourself." Bruce scooped her up from the swinging bench in one swift motion making Selina's head move in circles.

"Bruce! What are you doing? Put me down!" Selina screamed trying to get his attention. So when she was close enough she gave him a hard kiss and then she was thrown into the bed breaking the kiss entirely.

He was on top of her and began to kiss the nape of her neck until she shuddered at his touch which made him stop. She started mumbling incoherent thoughts.

"Cat got your tongue?" He whispered in her ear, the sound of his voice changing into a growl.

"Oh please, Bruce. I'm a tough girl I can handle it." She replied.

He chuckled. "I didn't say you weren't."

She draped his arms around his neck as be fell on top of her in the process. She took off his white T-shirt revealing all the scars he endured the past couple of years. She made sure not stick close to the deeply wounded ones like the one on his side. She kissed parts of his bare chest and moved her way up to his face. Bruce brought her shirt over her head and threw it in another direction. He gasped at movements starting from the top of her body all the down. They both took deep breaths every couple of seconds but still kept their love making slow and not rushed.

Bruce wasn't like the other men she slept with. For the most part, she was the one who controlled. But she was do vulnerable to Bruce's touch which made her feel different but no in a bad way. He was so gentle. Selina couldn't wrap her mind that the famous Batman was a softy all along, but she always felt safe around him.

After awhile, they both enjoyed each others company rather than more physical contact. Her head resting on his chest with all her hair splayed on the pillow and almost up to his face. Bruce stroked her bare back glanced and admiring her facial features. 

She kept a steady gaze on the scars that lay on his chest. The one that stood out to her was the stab wound he had gotten from Talia months ago. Each scar has a meaning, each one had endured different types of pain. They say you can tell a lot about person with the kind of scars they have. Bruce was no exception.

"Do you miss her?" Selina asked, implying Rachel.

It has been awhile since the thought of Rachel came into mind. He loved her but he took him some time to realize that she chosen Harvey Dent after all. And besides, Rachel stated that she'll be with Bruce when Gotham no longer needed Batman, but Gotham will always need a savior to pull them out of turmoil, but now Batman no longer exists, he's dead to the world. However, his legacy will always live in the hearts of the Gothamites. 

"Sometimes,but I learned not to dwell into the past and look to the future. And now I see that it's bright. " He replied, intertwining his fingers into hers.

"You know I'm going to be handful. I'm not a damsel in distress. She turned to face him.

"Well I came this far, I think I'll manage." He gave her reassuring smile.

"You know I'm tired of staying in this apartment."

"Same. Where do you want to go?"  
He gave a small kiss on her cheek.

"I don't know? I feel like we haven't looked at the attractions in Florence."

"Well I was thinking we go to an art museum."

"Why?"

"I thought you like art?"

"Well when can I steal it?"

"Selina, I'm serious." He averted his eyes to her.

"Alright lets go." She started to grab her silk robe when Bruce grabbed her.

"I didn't say now." He whispered in her hair making her grin. 

"Well Mr. Wayne when do you want to go?"

"Maybe later." As he pushed the covers up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And I thought I was stubborn." She mumbled before drifting into a deep sleep.  
~  
Wearing a black t-shirt and shorts, Bruce began his afternoon workout for the day in the fitness gym he installed for himself in the apartment. He figured since he'll be staying in Florence for awhile might as well. The room was enormous considering there were two weight benches, some dumbbells, an elliptical machine, and the rest of the room had a large mat and some punching gloves and bags.

Selina strolled into the room with a wide smile on her face. "Are you sure this is all for you? It looks like one of those training gyms I'd seen on TV." She crossed her arms and advanced closer to Bruce who finished a couple sets of sit ups. 

"Let's just say, I got a good deal on the entire room. So why are you here?" He stood up and sat on a bench next to him. 

She glanced at the rest of the room. "Can't a girl be curious. I wanted to see the rest of the place which looks more like a mansion than an apartment."

She picked up one of the weights from the ground when Bruce immediately taken the heavy object away from her. 

"I'm not letting you touch this equipment. It's too dangerous." He warned her.

"You can't be serious Bruce? I told you I'm a tough girl, I can handle anything." She moved directly to the mat and held her hands up to her hips.  
"Why don't we have a little challenge.

Bruce arched a brow. "What kind of challenge?"

"We fight each other. If I win, I get to use the equipment, but if you win, it's all yours. Deal?" She held out her hand, gesturing him to join her.

He nodded silently and shook her hand. "Deal. But I'm warning you, I'm a little rusty since my last fight."

She took out a hair tie that laid on her wrist and twisted it into hair to make a high ponytail. Then shed off her robe wearing only a tank top and knee high tights. 

Bruce smirked at the change of outfit, she was planning this all along. She made the first move with a upward punch to the jaw but Bruce winced at the sudden contact making her miss. But she wasn't done yet, she made another attempt of hitting him in the jaw but instead Bruce grabbed her wrist. He nearly spun here around until her back was to him. Still grasping her wrists tightly, he smiled. 

"You said you were a little rusty?" She struggled.

"I lied." He whispered in her ear which sent tingles down her spine. 

"I'm not letting you out this easy." She thought. Then she elbowed him in the ribs that resulted him in releasing her wrists entirely. She backed away and smiled in response. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She teased almost sounding sympathetic.

He held his side for a moment then looked up at her. She backed away momentarily by swing her right leg at him. He caught it in the process then in one swift move, he jolted her leg back down and using his limbs as leverage to knock her to the ground. 

She was utterly shocked, no one has ever beaten her in fight. But she knee this duel wasn't over just yet. At least for her. She surrendered and watched Bruce come over her, grabbing her arms, making sure she wouldn't fight back. Struggling was no use anyway. 

He grinned when he saw her motionless and defeated. "Give up, Miss Kyle?" He narrowed his eyes at hers which were glaring back. 

"What's your prize Wayne?" She purred. 

He moved closer leaning into her. She was a couple inches from his lips, she sank lower until their foreheads were touching. Bruce gently moved his hands up to her palms, he was about to kiss her when all of a sudden, he found himself nailed to the ground. 

"Sorry Bruce, but I always get what I want. That also includes winning."She replied keeping a steady gaze at him.

She positioned her arms to his broad shoulders, guarding them cautiously. Her long brown hair fell the the side of her face. The hair tie fell out of the dark strands and unto the mat. Bruce moved his free hand to stroke one of the strands from her eyes and shift it behind her ear. 

"Are you trying to distract me?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I wasn't trying to. But attempting to soften your motives. You can't keep your guard up forever Selina." He said calmly.

Still holding Bruce to the ground, she sighed. "Nothing is ever that easy with you Bruce."

Without realizing that she freed Bruce he stood up and glanced at Selina who still on the ground. He held out is hand to her. She took it and gently pulled herself up to his level. 

"I'd say that it was a fair fight, don't you think?" He asked.

"Well there where points each of us had the upper hand but its clear to say that I won." 

"Always trying to be competitive." He smiled.

"A girl's got look forward for something." She retorted. 

Still holding her hand, he used his other hand to grab her by the waist. Almost losing her balance. 

"You still have a kiss to make up." He whispered lifting her chin up.

"Sorry, but you have to admit it was a good distrac-." She was cut off when Bruce fervently kissed her. It seemed longer than it should've been but neither one of them broke only until they needed to catch some breaths. 

Once it was over, Selina buried her face into his chest for an embrace.  
He wrapped his arms around her once more. "I love you." He whispered into her hair.

She brought her hands up to his chest and smiled still held into his arms. "I love you too." She replied. 

And with that they linked arm to arm out of the room. Without another word. Damaged souls always need time to mend and time has shown that with care, barriers can fall from the depths of despair. It might seemed like they didn't mean what they said but that's how Bruce and Selina functioned, no other words needed to be suffice to confess their love even more than it already has.


End file.
